fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Jewels Pretty Cure / Descriptive Tropes
This is a list of tropes used to describe the series and major characters in Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, along with descriptions about them related to TV Tropes. General General Tropes are used to describe a general in-series gimmick. They are also used to describe multiple characters who fall under the same trait. *Action Girl: All of the Cures (Friendly Face-Off included) are able to quickly, and powerfully, defeat the villains and monsters. *Beware the Nice Ones: Linux and Audi, at least when they're transformed and fighting as, respectively, Cure Crystal and Cure Emerald. *Boke and Tsukkomi Routine: Hennessy and Prue start out like this. *By The Power of Greyskull!: For the Cures: Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power! and for Amity: Let's Puzzle Up! *Calling Your Attacks: For the first attack of the Cures, it always went Pretty Cure! *insert attack here*. Friendly Face-Off always shouted her catch phrase first, then proceeded to call out the attack name. *Catch Phrase: Every single Cure has one, but only Prue has actually put it to use outside of Pretty Cure. On the other hand, Amity almost always uses it. *Character Development: Most of the characters go under this. *Chest Insignia: The Cures have their Shining Jewels on their bows...which are on the chest. *Christmas Episode: The last one. And it happens a week before, but since there are no more episodes after, it became a Christmas episode overall. *Dancing Theme: The two endings. *Elemental Powers: Flowers, wind, nature (mostly as in plants), light, water, metals, and the universe (sometimes stars). *The End of the World As We Know It: Lost plans to work and destroy Earth. And Taorena started all of it for a dumb reason too... *Evolving Credits: Most dramatically during the debuts of Cure Citrine and Friendly Face-Off. The same thing happened with the second ending, with Citrine debuting after her first ever appearance and Friendly as soon as she becomes an official member. to be continued later Characters Character Tropes only relate to one of the characters. Pretty Cure Akari Magenta/Cure Rose *Desperately Looking for a Purpose in Life : Even after becoming Cure Rose, Magenta still suffers from this. Shiroda Linux/Cure Crystal Mikaze Audi/Cure Emerald *Brainwashed and Crazy: Audi is brainwashed by Night Mare and becomes Silhouette, who fights the other Cures. *Evil Costume Switch: Once turned into Silhouette, there is an obvious change in appearance. Don't forget the outfit. Hinaka Hennessy/Cure Amber *Bare Your Midriff Aosora Prue/Cure Opal Kisaka Alumi/Cure Citrine *Aloof Ally: For a while, she's this. But she's not too aloof, rather only wants to help the Cures when needed. Hoshino Amity/Friendly Face-Off *But Not Too Foreign: Amity is half-Japanese, half-English. *Heart Is An Awesome Power: Her puzzle face is enough to point out her quirky power. But having saved Earth once, that shows to be an epic one. Mascots Gemma Lost *Evil Inc. Taorena *Evil Costume Switch: Not only this, but her color changed, going from red as Cure Spinel to blue as Taorena. And then later back to red. Spindle Glass Poison Night Mare Ushina to be continued later Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe